


Happy Father's Day, Papa

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Series: Mad Archer! [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Father's Day, Mad Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: Its Hook’s first Father’s Day since the curse on his heart was broken, and Alice is pulling out all the stops, determined to make this the best Father’s Day ever!





	Happy Father's Day, Papa

Alice Jones was a beacon of happiness as she skipped down the crowded streets of Storybrooke, hand intertwined with her true love and small baby bump hidden away under her dress. Life was finally looking up for the blonde-haired girl for once. There were no towers to trap her, no evil Mother to try and brainwash her and most importantly, there was nothing stopping her from being with the two…almost three people she loved most in the world: Robin, her true, their unborn baby and at long last her Papa.

 

Since breaking the cruse on his heart, thanks to the sacrifice of Rumple, the two Jones’ had done everything together. Each night, Hook would come over to the girl’s house for dinner, and while Robin was at work at the local archery range they would explore their new town and everything it had to offer. They’d spend their spare time painting together, reading together, baking together and having endless chess matches. It was safe to say that Alice and her Papa were well on their way of making up for all the time that they had lost over the years of separation. And tomorrow she was going to celebrate a lifetime's worth of Father’s Day’s with him, and Robin of course.

 

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” Robin asked her true love as pulled the blonde close, releasing the tight grip on the blonde’s hand, so that she could drape her arm loosely over her shoulder instead, fighting the urge to reach down and caress the small bump. They had yet to break the exciting news to anyone just yet…well, Alice had yet to tell anyone. Robin, on the other hand, had accidentally let it slip to her Mother, but who could blame her, she was just too excited to keep it bottled up any longer.

 

“Yep! We are going to have the best-est Papa’s Day ever!” Alice jumped excitedly, as she placed a sweet kiss on her lover's cheek.

 

“Checklist?” The archer winked, rubbing her hand up and down her lover's arm.

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Balloons? Present? Food? Card?” Robin asked, receiving a high pitched ‘check’ from the blonde after each word.

 

“Everything is going to be perfect!” Alice asked as she cuddled into the archer’s neck.

 

***

The Father’s Day party was in full swing by noon the next day. All of their friends and family came to celebrate, but there was someone missing: Hook. It turned out that in the excitement of all the party planning, Alice and Robin had forgotten to mention the party to the former pirate.

 

“How did I forget?” Alice ran out to the backyard to find her fiancé, who was happily at the barbeque, ignoring the pointers Henry was trying to give her. “We forgot to invite my Papa!”

 

“What? How did we manage that one?” Robin quickly ripped off her apron, throwing it at Henry, so he could take over for her.

 

“I’m not sure, but while we are all here partying, he is sat at home alone, without so much as Father’s Day card!” The blonde teared up, thinking that she had just ruined her perfect Father’s Day.

 

“We can you go and get him! Turn it into a surprise party?” The archer suggested as she pulled the blonde into her arms.

 

“That’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Mom!” Robin waved at the redhead, who seeing the blonde cuddled into her daughter’s arms fingered that something was wrong and quickly rushed over.

 

“Is everything okay? What’s wrong…is it the baby?” Zelena whispered, earning a death glare from her daughter.

 

“You told her!” Alice playfully hit the archer, pulling herself out of Robin’s hold.

 

“She got it out of me! She wanted to know why I was grinning like an idiot…I’m sorry.” Robin frowned slightly, trying to get the blonde to forgive her.

 

“I thought we were going to wait and tell them together.” The blonde moaned, letting the brunette’s strong arms embrace her as the pregnancy hormones took over.

 

“I’m sorry my love…but hey, what better Father’s Day present could you give your Dad, than telling him he’s gonna be a Grandpa soon.” The brunette kissed her fiancé’s head gently, as she lovingly rubbed her back, soothing the blonde woman.

 

“You’re right! He’s going to be so excited!” Alice perked up, snuggling into Robin’s neck, placing a small kiss in the crook.

 

“Speaking of which, where is the pirate?” Zelena finally twigged, looking around the guests for any sign of the scruffy man.

 

“We kinda forgot to invite him…but we are going to get him now and turn this into a surprise party for him…so can you watch the house for us while we pop out and spread the word, that this is now a surprise party?” Robin blushed, embarrassed that they had managed to forget to invite the man of honor.

 

“Of course, but only after I do this.” The redhead smirked at her confused daughter, before pulling the blonde girl out of Robin’s arms and into her own. “Congratulations Alice, I’ve already given my other daughter enough cuddles to last a lifetime, so it’s only fitting that this daughter gets the same treatment. You two, are going to be such amazing parents.” Zelena placed a mothering kiss on the crown of her head, squeezing her gently in her arms.

 

“Thank you Zelana…” Alice whimpered, still in shock at the fact she had managed to gain such an amazing Mother, after the horrible time everyone had with her actual one.

 

“Go! Get the pirate so we can get this party started.” Zelena wiped the tears prickling at her eyes and smiled brightly at the two lovers, before they took off, running hand in hand out of the party.

 

The walk to Hook’s small apartment didn’t take very long, especially since Alice was practically dragging her girlfriend down the streets, still partially mad that she had told her Mother about the pregnancy, but Alice would make sure that the brunette made it up to her later.

 

“Starfish? Robin?” Hook ran into the girls as he was leaving the apartment. “I was just on my way over to yours actually. Thought I could treat you both of some lunch if you aren’t busy that is.” The one-handed man smiled brightly at both girls.

 

“We were coming over to bring you out! It is Papa’s Day after all!” Alice hugged her Papa tight, not wanting to ever let go. “Happy Papa’s Day,”

 

“Happy Father’s Day,” Robin smiled brightly at the hugging pair before she was pulled into the group hug.

 

“Thank you, girls. You have no idea how proud I am to have two amazing daughters like you.” The pirate winked, holding onto his daughter’s hand as they began to walk down the streets of Storybrooke.

 

“Papa stop, you’ll make me cry.” Alice bumped into her Papa playfully, as she reached out to take Robin’s hand with her spare one, joining them all together.

 

“Nope, no crying allowed on Father’s Day!” Hook joked, a bright smile not planning on leaving his face all day. “Now, how about we go for a sail on the Roger?” He suggested, winking at the brunette who he knew suffered from extreme seasickness.

 

“Actually, Robin really wants to let you try her new barbecue marinated chicken recipe!” The blonde quickly jumped in, saving her fiancé from the horror that is sailing with her Papa.

 

“And how could I say no to my future daughter in law’s cooking…lead the way Starfish!” The pirate winked, happy to just be able to spend this day with his little girl and her true love.

***

 

“Is that the grill I smell? What have I told you girls about leaving that thing on!” Hook quickly let go of Alice and ran into the house, convinced that they were always one step away from burning their house down.

 

“Alice...why didn’t you tell him,” Robin said in a hushed whisper as they ran after him, trying to catch up to see the look on his face at his surprise.

 

“I will, soon!” Alice whispered back as they reached the house, just in time for Hook to open the door and be startled by an eruption of ‘Surprise!’ being shouted at the trio. “Happy Father’s Day Papa!” The blonde slipped around his frozen frame and held her arms out in surprise.

 

“Did...did you two do all this for me?” The man asked, tearing up slightly as Robin joined her fiancé.

 

“It’s your first Father’s Day since the curse broke, it’s the least we could do!” Robin smiled wholeheartedly at the man before the two girls were pulled in for a tight hug once again.

 

“Thank you, girls!” Hook whispered, placing a small kiss on both of their heads. “Now, let’s get this Father’s Day celebration started!”

 

***

 

As the celebrations began to dwindle down and the Jones-Mills residence slowly emptied, Robin found herself tucked away in the lounge, nursing a large glass of whiskey. Father’s Day hadn't always been a day of partying and presents for her, while the other children made their card’s in school, Robin sat to the side, and when there was a Father’s Day dance, Robin was always conveniently sick that day. It wasn’t until she had started dating Alice, that she started to celebrate, she had gained Papa and she was so happy for that, but it didn’t dull the pain she had always felt.

 

“Hey, there you are,” Alice said sweetly as she skipped over to the brunette’s favorite armchair, that had been branded Alice’s favorite place to cuddle with her true love.

 

“Everyone away home?” Robin mumbled while looking out the window, only breaking her staring contest with the wind when she felt her lover gently sit on her lap and snake her arms around her neck.

 

“Almost, your Mother insisted that she did some of the washing up and my Papa offered to help…you’re thinking about your Papa aren’t you?” The blonde whispered softly, as she placed a small kiss on the corner of the brunette’s lips, enjoying the small hint of whiskey that lingered.

 

“I just wonder if he’d be proud of me…if he’d be excited to be a Grandfather.” Robin muttered, before downing the rest of her drink.

 

“Why don’t we go and ask him?” Alice suggested, smiling brightly at her sad girlfriend.

 

“Do we suddenly own a time machine?” The brunette smirked, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to hit her.

 

“Nope, but it’s a beautiful night for a little stroll…and wouldn’t it be sweet to tell our Papa’s about the baby at the same time?” The blonde quickly hopped off her lover, before pulling her out of the armchair.

 

“I love the way you think, future Mrs. Mills.” Robin purred, dipping her head to brush their lips together gently. “You go roundup the parents…I’ve something I need to grab upstairs.”

 

Alice, Hook, and Zelena patiently waited outside of the large home, as Robin riffled through her belongings that she originally left behind before ever she and her Mother were sent to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago.

 

“So where is it we are heading Starfish?” The one-handed man asked impatiently as he kicked the dirt.

 

“To see Robin’s Papa!” Alice bounced excitedly, as she grabbed her Papa’s hand.

 

“Aye…I’m sure he’ll like that,” Hook muttered, placing a small kiss on his daughter’s forehead. He had heard the story of Robin’s Father’s passing many times, but it always remained something that neither he nor his daughter dared to bring up in front of the archer, not quite knowing how she would react.

 

“Robin hasn’t wanted to do this in years…but, I’m glad she’s going for a visit tonight.” Zelena winked knowingly at the blonde, who gently placed her hand on the growing bump.

 

“Everyone ready to go?” Robin smiled nervously as she jogged over to the group, with an old arrow in her hand.

 

“Ready when you are babe!” Alice chirped as she tangled their hands together.

 

“Let’s do this…” The brunette muttered as they began the short walk to the Storybrooke Cemetery.

 

Alice had spent the entire walk to the cemetery mindlessly chatting to the brunette, trying and failing to lift her spirits, only subsiding her chattiness when the group came face to face with her Father’s gravestone.

 

“Here we are...just where I left you.” Robin mumbled as she pulled her hand gently away from the blondes. “Sorry, I know it’s been a while.”

 

“We’ll give you some space.” Alice reached out gently, rubbing her arm.

 

“Thanks…” Robin smiled at the trio as they walked to a nearby tree, out of earshot of the brunette. “That was Alice, my fiancé...Yep, guess you didn’t get the gay memo yet. We met in the Enchanted Forest, she’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, you would have liked her.” The brunette paused, wiping away the hot tears streaming down her face. “I’m the new Robin Hood around here, I guess I took after you more than Mom...Aunt Regina gave me your bow, and this...you shot this arrow at Hades when he was trying to kill me and Mom.”

 

The archer knelt down on one knee, playing with the arrow in her hand, before placing it on the grass in front of the headstone, as she carefully chose her next words, but there was only one thing she wanted to say to her Father. “I miss you, Daddy...I know I never really knew you, but I still miss you. You should be here with me, we should be the two Robin Hood’s protecting the realms together!” Robin let her head hang, as her tears watered the grass.

 

“Are you ready love?” Alice whispered as she gently snaked her arm over the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her into a side hug.

 

“Yeah...I’m ready.” The archer sniffled, wiping the tears away as Alice called her Papa and Zelena over to join them.

 

“You alright Lass?” Hook smiled softly as he hugged the archer, he had never witnessed Robin so much as shed a single tear in the past, so this was definitely new territory to him.

 

“I’m better now...and actually, Alice and I have something we need to tell you...the three of you.” Robin smiled shyly as she pulled away from the pirate.

 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Zelena piped up, trying and failing to act like she knew nothing.

 

“Do you want to or should I?” Alice asked excitedly, joy practically beaming from every pore.

 

“You go for it, sweetie.” Robin coed, placing a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

 

“Papa, Zelena, Robin’s Papa...I’m pregnant!” Alice squealed before she was quickly engulfed by her Papa’s strong arms.

 

“Alice sweetheart, that’s amazing!” The man lifted the blonde up, spinning her around in the air before he pulled away partially to grab the brunette. “You two, are going to be the best of parents, I can already tell!”

 

“Agreed! And we are going to be the best of grandparents!” Zelena winked at the pirate, once he had finally let go of the couple. “Congratulations you two! Words cannot describe how happy I’m feeling right now!” The redhead cheered, pulling the two girls into her arms. “And I know that your Father, is looking down on us right now and he has the biggest, brightest smile on his face!”

 

“Thanks, Mom, I can feel it now...he’s proud of me.” Robin let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at the darkening sky.

 

“We are all, so proud of both of you! I couldn’t have asked for better daughters.” Hook winked, tears visible in his eyes.

 

“Happy Father’s Day...Papa’s.” The brunette smiled brightly. Even though this day used to be one filled with sadness and pain, it wasn’t anymore. She had her Father with her wherever she went, and now she had a Papa too.

 

“Best Father’s Day ever!” The pirate added as the small family embraced in the first of many family hugs to come, especially with their little bundle of joy on the way.


End file.
